onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 753
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "A Deadly Elephant Climb - A Great Adventure on the Back of the Giant Elephant!" is the 753rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hats, Law, and the samurai make their way up to Zou, but a monkey named Bariete suddenly drops onto them, knocking Kin'emon and Kanjuro off the dragon. The pirates reach the top of the elephant, and the dragon, whom they affectionately dubbed "Ryunosuke", turns back into a drawing. The Straw Hats and Law enter the Mokomo Dukedom, a seemingly abandoned city that was partially damaged. Luffy goes off on his own, and the others are attacked by a rabbit mink named Carrot. Suddenly, a canine mink appears to stop Carrot, and the pirates see that she is wearing Nami's clothes. Long Summary The Straw Hats, Law, and the samurai Kin'emon and Kanjuro ride Kanjuro's dragon up the hind leg of a large elephant in order to reach the island of Zou on its back. However, the dragon quickly grows tired and struggles to keep ahold of the elephant's leg, and it slides back down to the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats encourage it, with Usopp dubbing it "Ryunosuke", and it continues climbing despite its progress being lost. As Ryunosuke continues climbing, Luffy wonders how Sanji and their other crewmates got up to Zou, and then asks Kin'emon and Kanjuro why they want to go to Zou in the first place. The samurai reveal that Zou was their original destination after leaving Wano Country, and they wanted to reunite with Momonosuke as well as see if their comrade Raizo the ninja, who was separated from them at sea, had made it here. The male pirates are all awestruck to hear about a ninja, and wonder what kind of abilities he has. Kanjuro jokes around with Kin'emon in response, and the riders suddenly see a small monkey named Bariete falling down towards them. The Straw Hats and Law dodge the falling monkey, but Kin'emon and Kanjuro are distracted from playing around and are hit, causing them to fall off Ryunosuke. The pirates call out to the samurai, who reveal that they are all right and tell them to go on ahead. The monkey then shouts at the samurai for trying to enter Zou without permission, and the Straw Hats try telling Ryunosuke to go back and get the samurai. However, after seeing how much Ryunosuke is suffering, they decide to continue on to the top. As the sun goes down, Luffy goes to sleep as Ryunosuke nears the top. Sleeping causes Luffy to lose his grip on Ryunosuke, and Usopp tries to catch him, but only grabs his backpack as Luffy falls down below. As he falls, Luffy wakes up and grabs hold of Ryunosuke's horns, but this causes Ryunosuke's front legs to lose their grip, causing it to bend over backwards. The Straw Hats encourage it to grab hold of the leg again, and after a great effort Ryunosuke manages to do so and continues climbing. As the pirates near the top, Ryunosuke gives a last push upward, and they reach Zou successfully. However, Ryunosuke turns back into a drawing, and the pirates mourn for it except for Zoro and Law, who considered it only a cheap drawing and wanted to focus on the island they are on. The pirates walk toward a gateway to a place called the Mokomo Dukedom, and Luffy pulls himself to the top of it, allowing him to survey the entire dukedom. Usopp joins Luffy as the others walk through the gateway, whose gates were destroyed. Luffy leaps off the gate and goes exploring by himself, while the other pirates survey the seemingly abandoned dukedom, noting that the ground is hard to walk on and that there is heavy damage all around them, including faint traces of gunpowder and gas. Meanwhile, a rabbit mink named Carrot spies on them from behind a bush, and is shocked that they managed to get past Bariete. Elsewhere, Luffy runs through an abandoned city, wondering where everyone is and calling out for Sanji's group. Carrot ambushes the other pirates, managing to dodge Zoro's slash and clash with his sword, but suddenly a giant crocodile-like creature bursts onto the scene. Riding it is a canine mink, who tells Carrot to stop her attack as they need to deal with an intruder in the Whale Forest. Usopp then notices in shock that the canine mink is wearing Nami's top. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The prologue before the preview was changed. *Edward Weevil's profile is now visible among the other Shichibukai in the opening sequence instead of a silhouette; he was fully introduced in the previous episode. *The anime adds the following: **A scene in which Kanjuro's dragon loses his grip and slides down the elephant's leg. **Luffy falling off the dragon and nearly causing the dragon to fall off as well. *When the samurai first mentioned Raizo, the conversation about him is extended with Luffy and his group asking questions about his abilities. *The dragon's climb up to Zou is extended in the anime. *When Carrot uses Electro during her clash with Zoro, there is no visible electricity emanating from her paw like there is in the manga. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 753